


Growth Spurt

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: What if Hanamaru had the height of her seiyuu? Hanamaru wakes up one day to find she's now 164 cm tall! Taller than even Mari!





	Growth Spurt

The first rays of light fell upon the seaside town of Uchiura, the sun beginning its journey across the sky as it spread its warmth to the denizens below. Birds began to sing, bees began to buzz, and within a local Buddhist temple, a first year Uranohoshi student began to stir.

As warm amber eyes blinked open and the bookish brunette returned to the realm of consciousness, Hanamaru idly wondered why her feet were dangling off the edge of her bed. Dismissing the thought, she got up, shoving her feet in a pair of fluffy bunny slippers as she headed to the washroom to begin her daily routine.

When she started her morning shower, she noticed the water wasn't running into the top of her head like it usually did.

It was then she realized. "I'm taller zura!"

* * *

"You grew 10 cm in one night?!" exclaimed Yoshiko as she stared up at her friend. "That's ridiculous!"

"I grew **_12_** cm in one night," corrected Hanamaru smugly. "Drinking all that milk is finally paying off zura!"

The blunette leveled a withering glare at the taller girl's bountiful chest. "I'm pretty sure that milk paid off a long time ago."

"I'm so happy I'm taller now!" cheered Hanamaru.

"Why? What's so great about being tall?" asked Yoshiko.

Hanamaru's only response was a smile.

Cue the montage.

.

"I can grab books from the top shelf!" she chirped, dancing away with the novel in hand. Next to her, Yoshiko attempted to do likewise by climbing the bookshelf, which led to her accidentally pulling the bookshelf down on top of her.

"I can change lightbulbs without a chair!" The brunette smiled brightly as the new bulb beamed back at her. Beside her, Yoshiko fell to the floor as the swivel chair she was standing on suddenly propelled itself across the room.

"I can ride rollercoasters!" cheered Hanamaru as she passed by the attendant. Behind her, Yoshiko was annoyed as she came up just shy of the height requirement. Then she kicked the attendant in the shin and was escorted out by security.

.

The now tallest member of Aqours grinned smugly at her friend. "Does that answer your question zura?"

"Alright already! I get it, just end my torment!" shouted Yoshiko. She sighed in exhaustion. "There's gotta be some downside to this though. Isn't there anything you miss about being short?"

"Nope!" chirped the brunette, "Not! A! Thing!"

Just then, a familiar cry of "PIGI!" echoed down the hall.

The two first years looked over to glimpse sight of Ruby being dragged along by Chika and You on another CYaRon adventure.

Behind them was Dia, trying to stop them from kidnapping Ruby.

Behind her was Mari, trying to stop Dia from stopping them from kidnapping Ruby.

Behind her was Kanan, trying to stop Mari from stopping Dia from stopping them from kidnapping Ruby.

(It was an afternoon of activities for all of them.)

Hanamaru gasped. "I need to show Ruby-chan, zura!" she realized. Without another word, she took off running after them.

With her newly lengthened legs, the brunette easily outpaced everyone else, sweeping the redhead up in a bridal carry as she kept on running. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite used to running with longer legs and tripped over herself, sending both tallest girl and shortest girl tumbling straight into the pool, which just so happened to be right there for narrative convenience.

As she watched them surface, Yoshiko sighed. "Looks like it's gonna be one of those days..."

* * *

The next day, Yoshiko and Hanamaru met up again as they walked to school.

"So... you must have had quite the night with Ruby," said Yoshiko.

Normally, the thought of her favorite adorable redhead made Hanamaru's smile, but today all it did was make her frown. "...I miss being able to cuddle up with Ruby-chan and nuzzle her cheek whenever I want, zura," she said dejectedly.

"You suddenly can't do that now?"

"Before, we could change positions whenever we wanted, but now it's weird to be the small spoon!"

"I didn't need to know that."

"And now Ruby-chan needs a step stool to kiss me!"

"You could always lean down."

"And I can't hug her without shoving her face in my chest!"

"I don't think Ruby would complain about that."

"And now it's really awkward to 69!"

"I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" exclaimed Yoshiko. Despite her best efforts, the blunette couldn't help imagining her best friends in that scenario, and a deep scarlet bloomed over her face. Much to her shame, she found the thought to be quite appealing.

"ZURA!" cried Hanamaru in frustration. "I don't wanna be tall anymore! I wanna be my old, short self so Ruby-chan and I can cuddle and kiss and do yuri things without all the awkward height differences!"

Just then, a golden beam of light shined down from the heavens as it touched down in front of the two schoolgirls. "Ask and you shall receive!" boomed a voice, "When you wake up tomorrow morning, your height shall return to normal!"

"Yay zura!" cheered Hanamaru. "Did you hear that Yoshiko-chan? I'll be back to cuddling Ruby-chan in no time at all! Isn't that great?"

Yoshiko however, was more preoccupied with the light. "What the hell is going on?!" she shouted incredulously.

The voice addressed her. "I am the Goddess of School Idols, and my word is law! Also, Yohane, we're not letting you back into heaven so stop asking."

* * *

The next day, Hanamaru got out of bed to find that she was back to her original height.

With purehearted elation in her eyes, she took a deep inhale of breath, the air of excitement gathering in her lungs, and she loudly declared. "I'M BACK BABY!"

Then she made out with Ruby for eight hours straight.

**~END~**

.

**OMAKE: IRL**

"GYAAA!" cried King in frustration. "It's so hard to carry Aiai now that I'm small! What am I supposed to do now?!"

On the floor beside her, Aikyan added more detail to her chalk summoning circle. "Why don't you just take a page from Anchan's book and kabedon her?"

King frowned. "Isn't it a little overused at this point? Shuka gets it from Anchan, Ainya gets it from Suwawa **and** Arisha... I'm trying to be unique here! You're edgy, you should know what I mean."

Aikyan paused her drawing to shoot an annoyed glare at the (now shorter) woman. "I'm _in character_ ," she emphasized, "And I prefer the term 'casual edge'. Just push her down. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

That night, King pushed Aiai down. And indeed, everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: Hanamaru is 152 cm tall. Ruby is 154 cm tall. Yoshiko is 156 cm tall.
> 
> On the seiyuu side: King is 164 cm tall. Aiai is 148 cm tall. Aikyan is 155 cm tall.


End file.
